deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/The Golden Path vs the Reapers
It's a battle between the oppressors and the opressed! The Golden Path Rebels from Kyrat, the country under the dictatorship of Pagan Min! '''Versus '''the Reapers, former street thugs, turned into a violent and deadly mind-controlled gang! '''Two groups enter, one man leaves! ''Who is deadliest!?''' The Reapers Before the activation of the Ray Sphere, the people that would become the Reapers were nothing more than a group of junkies and thugs. After the Ray Sphere activation and blast, the group became an organized force that quickly took over Empire City's Neon district. The police were unable to stop the Reapers, since the majority of the officers were dead or hiding from the gangs. Eventually, it is revealed that they are led by Sasha, a conduit who uses black tar (created by herself) to control the Reapers minds. Sasha tried to control the population of Neon district by installing kegs full of tar into water towers, and the use of an armored truck that pumped the tar into the main water system. Cole MacGrath eventually defeated Sasha in combat. Without her, the remaining Reapers slowly fell apart with the combined efforts of Cole and the Empire City Police Department. Weapons: '''Assault Rifle: '''AKM: The improved version of the AK-47, featuring a number of refinements such as a stamped receiver (as opposed to the milled receiver of the original AK-47), a slant compensator on the tip of the barrel (to reduce recoil), an improved gas tube without vents and use of lighter materials to reduce weight and simplify construction. Statistics: Caliber: 7.62x39mm Weight: 7.9 lbs (3.6 kg) Lenght: 34.6 in (88 cm) Barrel lenght: 16.3 in (41.5 cm) Feed System: 30-round magazine Fire modes: Semi-Auto/Full-Auto '''Shotgun: '''Mossberg 500 Cruiser: The Mossberg 500 Cruiser is a Model 500 Shotgun with a factory pistol grip. It has a heat shield, a bayonet lug, as well as an aluminium trigger guard instead of a plastic one. Statistics: Caliber: 12 gauge Weight: Roughly 3.3 kg Lenght: 20 in Barrel Lenght: 14 in (350 cm) Feed System: 5 round tubular magazine Fire modes: Pump-action '''Special Unit: '''Bomber: These Reaper troops have only one type of weapon at their disposal: hand-held bombs. When they spot an enemy, they start screaming and charge towards the enemy. As they have reached the target, they detonate the explosives, taking the enemy and themselves out. They wear a flak jacket, that provides some protection from bullets. The Golden Path The Golden Path rebel organization was formed by Royalist soldier Mohan Ghale, after Pagan Min took over Kyrat's government and turned the country into a dictatorship. Mohan, the remaining Royalist soldiers and some defectors of the new Royal Army became the Golden Path. Over time, oppressed citizens joined the group in hopes of liberating the country from Pagan's tyranny. Mohan was murdered, and the leadership fell on two people, Amita and Sabal. Due to their constracting views and ideals, it is hard for them to decide on a goal. Later, Mohan's son comes to Kyrat to spread his mother's ashes, for that was her final wish. Ajay ends up helping the Golden Path, and in the end he and the Golden Path manage to liberate the country, with Ajay either shooting or sparing Min. Weapons: '''Assault Rifle: '''AK-103: Modern version of the AK-47. Protective coatings ensure corrosion resistance of metal parts. Forearm, magazine, buttstock and pistol grip are made of high-grade plastic. Statistics: Caliber: 7.62x39mm Weight: 7.5 lbs (3.4 kg) Lenght: 37.1 in (94.3 cm) Barrel Lenght: 16.3 in (41.5 cm) Feed System: 30-round magazine Fire modes: Semi-auto/Full-auto '''Shotgun: '''Baikal MP-133: This shotgun is an evolution of the earlier IZh-81 pump-action shotgun, and is primarily intended for civilian and security markets. Statistics: Caliber: 12 gauge Weight: 3.3 lbs (1.5 kg) Lenght: 40.9 in Barrel Lenght: 29.5 in (75) Feed System: 6-round tubular magazine Fire modes: Pump-action '''Special Firearm: '''SVD Sniper Rifle: Russian designated marksman rifle, developed in the USSR. Statistics: Caliber: 7.62x54mm R Weight: 9.48 lbs (4.30 kg) Lenght: 48.2 in (122.5 cm) Barrel Lenght: 24.0 in (61 cm) Feed System: 5-round magazine Fire modes: Semi-automatic X-Factors Explanations: *Experience: The Reapers emerged after the blast, and fought the remnants of the police and Cole MacGrath, but that's just about it. The Golden Path has been fighting the Royal Army from 1987 to 2014 (27 years). *Training: The Reapers haven't been seen training, but it is likely they had ''some training, since they manage to operate machineguns, rocket launchers and miniguns. The Golden Path rebels training is not the best, but they have trained in the use of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. *Accuracy: Despite The Golden Path having decent snipers, the soldiers wielding AKs fire from the hip in full-auto. The Reapers fire in semi-automatic exclusively, managing to get some accurate shots even while Cole is running. *Dedication: The Golden Path members are dedicated to free their country, and will kill people for it. The Reapers, on the other hand, are mind-controlled. *Brutality: The Golden Path members "interrogate" (beat up) Royal Army members for intel. But the Reapers terrorize, kill and capture citizens. The Battle Pagan Min. The person, no, the monster that had made Kyrat into a dictatorship, is not dead. Turns out Ajay never killed him, he had let him go. It is because of Ajay the country is no longer ruled by that bastard, and the entire country thanks him, but letting Pagan go made Amita fuming. She wanted the monster of a man dead. She tasked five of his best men to find Pagan and kill him. After ambushing a Royal Army holdout base, they had gotten useful intel on where Pagan had went into hiding. "Someone please tell me why has Amita sent only five of us after Pagan?" The young man named Isha asked his comrades. Isha was the youngest member of the team, but he has proved his worth. "Because the place where Pagan has holed up in is populated by alot of people. We can't bring an army there." Said Deepak, the squad leader, and the most experienced (and oldest) of the group. Next to Deepak was Devi, the only woman on the team. She was the sniper of the group. The last two men in the helicopter were the twins Harshad and Harshal. Their joking were getting on Deepak's nerves, but he handled it. Most of the time. "So, where are we going exactly?" Devi asked, curiosity in her voice. Deepak showed her a map of an american city, named Empire City... They had landed during the night on the bright city. The sight of so many lights and large buildings was very different compared to Kyrat. Even while it was night, the numerous lights made the park that they landed in so bright. "Now, remember the reason why we are here. Pagan Min". Deepak said while constantly looking at the buildings. Perhaps one day Kyrat will have similar structures in the future, now that they aren't oppressed under Pagan's boot. "Deepak! Over there!" One of the twins, Harshad, nudged Deepak on the arm. He pointed at four red-clad humen walking towards them. They did not look normal. Their faces were covered by their hoods, and some of them seemed to puke some black, tar-like substance while they walked towards the squad. Isha thought they looked familiar. His father used to tell him stories about the brave warrior Kalinag's adventure in Shangri-La. The paradise had been attacked by the unnatural creatures, the Rakshasa. The description matched the appearance of the red men. Held in their arms were AK-47s and shotguns "Uh, Deepak, what do we do?" Devi asked the squad leader. As the red clad men aimed at the team, Deepak's answer was: "Take cover!" = Golden Path x5 vs = Reapers x5 The guns of the Reapers opened up on the freedom fighters as they jumped for cover. They took cover behind the first thing they saw: a large statue, its giant size reminded them of the bell towers in Kyrat. The Reapers were slowly advancing on their position. TBC Voting conditions *Battle takes place in Archer Square, a park in Empire City. The square is host to a large statue, with pavilions, planters and benches around it. *Standard votes: Weapons edges etc. *Bad grammar = no vote counted. Category:Blog posts